Courrier estival
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: {recueil d'Os} Ce petit courrier est adressé à certains membres du groupe "Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur" dans le cadre d'une activité. Ces courts Os seront sur différents fandoms et feront entre 100 et 500 mots.
1. Chapter 1

_La première de ces cartes est adressé à ma chère Nanthana 14. J 'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

_OooO_

Celeborn et Oropher étaient inséparables depuis qu'ils s'étaient connu. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils étaient fougueux et ils aimaient se battre ensemble. Celeborn était doué avec les armes et s'entraînait souvent avec son meilleur ami. Ils faisaient parti des meilleurs guerriers de Doriath. Si Oropher avait appris l'art se battre avec force, son ami lui avait appris l'art de se battre subtilement et gracieusement. Ses faits d'arme était connu de tous et il était craint de ses ennemis.

Le jour où Diorath tomba, Celeborn était la. Il s'était empressé de prendre ses armes, et de défendre sa maison et celle qu'il aimait. Il s'était retrouvé en première ligne aux cotés de son frère. Ils brisaient petit à petit la ligne d'ennemis devant eux malheureusement les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux. Les elfes durent se replier à l'intérieur de la cité, ce qui créa un mouvement de panique parmi les soldats et leur famille. Doriath allait tomber, il fallait évacuer la cité. Celeborn regarda rapidement Galadriel, ainsi que le petit Thranduil et sa mère, ils étaient tous saufs. A cette pensée, l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent, se jeta corps et âme dans cette bataille. Il fallait que les orcs meurent de leur audace. Les coups s'enchaînaient, les orcs comme les elfes tombaient. Les familles évacuaient la cité mais une faille dans l'armée des elfes permis aux orcs d'attaquer les elfes par l'arrière. Alors Celborn s'inquiéta et tourna la tête. Cette seconde de déconcentration aurait pu lui être fatale si Oropher n'avait pas trancher la gorge de l'orc à temps. Ce dernier lui cria essayant de couvrir les bruits d'arme et de souffrance.

« Protège-les ! Je te couvre _gwador nìn (frère d'armes) _»

Sur ces mots, Celeborn couru pour protéger ceux qu'il aime mais malheureusement pas assez vite pour protéger la mère de Thranduil. Elle avait donné son fils à Galadriel mais un orc était arrivé par derrière et lui planta son épée rouillée dans celui la jeune elfe sous les yeux apeurés de son fils. Celeborn entendit le hurlement étouffé de Thranduil, les ricanements de l'orc, les insultes de Galdriel. Il courut plus vite et tua proprement l'orc. Il dit à sa femme et le petit _elfing _de fuir sans se retourner, puis se baissa pour embrasser une dernière fois Thranduil et lui murmurer quelques mots d'apaisement. Il se retourna et couvrit leur fuite.

Les orcs avaient forcés les elfes a se regrouper et ceux qui le pouvait essayer de se sauver. Oropher était au coté de son ami et ils combattaient ensemble. La survie primait sur les sentiments aussi forts soit-ils. Ils avaient tué tous les orcs qui pouvaient mettre leur fuite en danger et rejoins Galadriel et Thranduil. Oropher regarda son fils, l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras. A ce moment-la,ils fuirent dans la forêt où Galadriel et Celeborn perdurent leur ami et son fils.

Une fois, sur d'être hors de portée des orcs, Celeborn bouleversé, se laissa tomber et pleura. Ils avaient tant perdu ce jour-la. Il se promit que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait jamais, il ne pourrait jamais plus supporter ce qui ont permis cette bataille.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette cartes est adressé à ma chère PetiteDaisy. J 'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
_

_je sais que tu adores ces frères et en plus tu me les a fait découvrir. Pour tout ca, je te remercie. 5voila une troisièeme groupies sur ce fandom hihi^)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

_OooO_

Naoto avait beau essayé de sortir de cette maudite foret en cognant de toute ses forces, le mur psychique qui était dresse mais il était bien plus puissants que les pouvoirs du jeune homme. Il aurait beau essaye, il le savait ses essais était voué à l'échec. D'ailleurs où il irait avec son petit frère, il n'y avait plus de chez eux, plus de maison. Naoto savait bien qu'ici c'était le seul endroit au Japon voire du monde où ils ne seraient pas rejetés. Seulement accepté cette vérité, c'est aussi accepté que leurs parents les avaient abandonnés, avaient abandonné Naoya. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, personne ne peut avoir peur de son petit frère il est si doux, si gentil et si fragile. Quand il accepta de revenir, poussé par son petit frère, il savait que dorénavant la seule famille qui lui restait était Naoya. Cette nuit-la, comme de nombreuses de fois durant les années qui suivirent ces escapades nocturnes, Naoto faisait des nuits agitées.

Dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait son frère endormi dans cette voiture noire, son père la tête haute et sa mère en pleurs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on allait faire de lui mais si on touchait à un seul cheveu de son petit frère il aurait fait des ravages. Ses parents abandonnaient son petit frère aux mains d'inconnus, une rage s'empara soudain de lui et la lampe du lampadaire proche de ses parents qui explosa. Soudain des mains l'emprisonnèrent et un pouvoir psychique puissant le terrassait puis il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur.

Ces cauchemars l'amenaient toujours a se lever et voir si Naoya allait bien, si on ne lui avait pas pris. Plus d'une fois, il s'était assis regardant son frère endormi, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et l'abandonnerait jamais mais il ne le faisait jamais. Ces matins-la, Naoya se levait et se blottissait dans les bras de son frère. Tant que les deux frères seraient ensemble , tout irait bien, tant que Naoya serait la à ses cotés, Pour Naoto, Naoya était son univers et peu importe les autres tant que son petit frère allait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cette carte est adressé à ma chère Blue Wendigo et ma coquine Aubergine. J 'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
_

_Hanni est un bon personnage qui souffre bien! (desolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêchée hihi)  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

Hannibal courrait comme un fou dans la foret lituanienne de son enfance. Mais il pourrait toujours fuir, ses ravisseurs le retrouverait et le tuerait comme ils l'avaient pour Mischa. Il se retourna et fit face à ses ravisseurs. Ils couraient eux aussi. Contrairement à Hannibal, ils étaient armés et leur but clair : ne pas laisser leur prisonnier s'échapper sans une sanction digne de ce nom. Au début, les poursuivants étaient contents qu'il s'arrête mais soudain ils se stoppèrent à leur tour comme si quelque chose clochait. Il se passa un moment avant qu'un des ravisseurs ne bouge, il était effrayé. Il commençait à reculer puis fuir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Au final, de ses cinqs poursuivants, un seul avait encore le courage d'affronter ou plutôt était assez fou oser se confronter à Hannibal. Le ravisseur commença à avancer et à essayer de toucher Hannibal avec son poignard. Malgré son apparence, le jeune lituanien avait beaucoup de ressource et une agilité hors du commun. Seulement il n'était pas assez fort pour contrer face a la force de son adversaire. Il se passa dix bonnes minutes avant qu'un des deux ne fasses un bruit, se défiant du regard puis un rire puissant résonna dans la foret. Soudain une voix avec un fort accent russe dit tout fort faisant fuir tout les animaux qui n'avaient pas encore pris la fuite.

« Voilà, un sacre bonhomme ! »

A ces quelques mots, l'homme a l'accent russe s'effondra laissant place à une grande dame aux vêtements sombres. Le jeune lituanien s'effondra dans ses bras.

Soudain Hannibal se réveilla brusquement en sueur, Will Graham a ses cotés qui dormait se rallongea et se rendormit aux cotés de son amant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cette carte est adressé à ma chère Dina et à ma chère Emilie. J 'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_J'ai eu un peu de mal parce que je suis tout sauf une experte de ce fandom. J'espère d'autant plus de ne pas avoir dit de bêtises.^^ _

_Bonne lecture!_

_OooO_

Loki avait pour habitude de regarder les étoiles avant chaque bataille. Il savait que celle-ci serait décisive et qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il voulait se venger, se venger de l'enfance qu'il avait eu. Il avait été méprisé, et le lendemain il allait reprendre ce qui lui a été volé, sa dignité et son honneur. Il repensait souvent à sa famille, sa mère Frigga, qui lui a tout appris et tant l'aimé, à son grand frère, Thor qui a souvent été la pour le protéger, le rassurer et lui montrer la voie, à son père Odin qui n'a été la pour lui que trop rarement faisant passer le royaume et Thor avant lui. Loki se leva avec plus d'amertume et de volonté de détruire, penser à ce père absent l'avait mis en colère. Lui qui ne demandait que de l'amour allait désormais semer de la peur et de la haine.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer avait bien du mal a se lever ce matin-la. Ses ailes lui tirait et tous ses muscles lui faisait mal enfin plus que d'habitude. Il avait marre de ces membres blancs qui montrait son ancien coté angélique. Coté qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître, ces choses blanches était réapparu, il y a de la plusieurs semaines montrant ainsi la domination de Son Fichu Père.

Certains jours le diable avait vraiment des envies de meurtres, en particulier les jours commençant par le réveil dus aux horreurs immaculés de Son Paternel toujours aussi présent qu'à Son Habitude.

Soudain un appel fit oublier à ce cher Diable ses envies diaboliques . Chloé l'appelait, peut-être bien que sa journée ne serait pas si mauvaise au final.


End file.
